Hart Struck Intervention
by JJHart4
Summary: This is for everyone who didn't like the ending of season 4 episode "Hart Struck".


_This intervention is on season 4 episode "Hart Struck". It is a brilliant episode with only one slight discrepancy: THE ENDING WAS RUINED! For those of you who haven't seen it, you should count yourselves lucky.  
No, I shouldn't say that- some people do like the ending. Basically what happened was Jennifer was chased all over the house by a nut with a knife called Robin; she's obsessed with Jonathan. Jennifer runs to the front door and can't open it, and Jonathan arrives with the police just in time to save her. HOWEVER, he holds her for a little over half a minute, and then he goes to dance with Robin. Now, Jennifer is absolutely distraught, and is obviously in need of comfort, but Jonathan just leaves her there to dance with Robin! I was pretty unhappy with it, and then the writers had the nerve to not even resolve the fact that he just left her there! So I decided to add in a possible way to reconcile Jonathan with the viewers. My mum suggested that his dancing with Robin showed his kind nature, but I wasn't so ready to forgive him for leaving Jennifer. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it. _

Lieutenant Draper, Jonathan and Jennifer watched as Detective Warren led Robin out to the police car, Draper holding the butcher knife now wrapped in a plastic bag. Robin walked calmly with Warren, and didn't fight as he guided her head into the car. Jennifer turned and headed for the living room; Lieutenant Draper turned to Jonathan and sighed, watching Jennifer move away.  
"Alright, Jonathan, we'll take it from here." He glanced over to Jennifer as went over to the back window. He lowered his voice and nodded toward her.  
"Will she be alright?" he asked.  
Jonathan glanced back too, and nodded. "She'll be fine."  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later," Lieutenant Draper said, and shook his hand before closing the front door as he left.  
Jonathan turned around and watched as Freeway ran into the room and over to Jennifer, who picked him up. Slowly, Jonathan began to make his way over to his wife, hearing Freeway whine as she held him.  
"Darling?" Jonathan said when he reached her.  
Jennifer stared out the window at the windy night, watching the green leaves of the rose bush hit the glass panes.  
"Is she gone?" she asked, her gaze not leaving the bush.  
"Yes, she is," Jonathan answered. Jennifer nodded and Freeway whined again. She put him down on the window seat but kept stroking him. Jonathan watched his wife, wanting to hold her like he hadn't before, but he waited, unsure of her reaction.  
"Do you know when Max will be back?" Jennifer asked, still not breaking her staring competition with the rose bush. Jonathan felt a little confused at her question, but shook his head.  
"No, I don't."  
"I suppose his Scandinavian cooking class won't be over for a little while," she said.  
"No, I don't think it will," Jonathan answered. Jennifer nodded and turned to face him, but didn't meet his eyes.  
"Well, I think I'll just go upstairs and have a shower," she said, and began to move past him, but Jonathan caught her hand.  
"Jennifer…"  
She stopped but didn't turn to him; Jonathan moved around and gently turned her to face him, but she still didn't look at him.  
"Hey," he said softly, and placed his right hand against her face, lifting it so that she met his gaze. Her eye makeup was streaked across her cheeks from her meeting with Robin, and her brown eyes began to fill with tears again.  
"Jonathan…" she began, but couldn't finish. Jonathan pulled her against his chest as Jennifer began to cry.  
"I was so…so scared," she managed to say.  
"I know you were," he said, and gently rocked her as she cried. He gave a sigh. "The last thing I wanted to do was leave you there, but I was worried about the knife, and I couldn't think of any other way to get her to put it down. Lieutenant Draper would've only made it more dangerous by forcing her, and I didn't want to put anyone else in danger. But…I'm so sorry, darling."  
Jennifer sniffed and pulled away to look at him. "For what?"  
"I should never have left you here alone in the first place- I realise now you would've been safer with the Lieutenant. And it's all because of my stupid mistake that you got hurt."  
"Darling, it wasn't your fault. And we should be very thankful I _didn't_ get hurt," Jennifer answered.  
Jonathan still looked concerned.  
"But there's something else," she guessed.  
"I just…I feel so guilty about leaving you alone to go and dance with Robin…" he said.  
Jennifer shook her head and gave a watery smile. She reached up to gently brush his hair with her fingers. "I know you. I know how kind you are. You were just giving Robin something that she wanted all along. And, anyway, I knew I was getting the better end of the deal."  
"What was that?" Jonathan asked.  
"I get you," Jennifer said, her voice breaking as a few more tears escaped.  
"For ever and ever," he assured her, and kissed her, finally holding her close.

H2H 


End file.
